


Revenge

by Abby_Keeper



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Keeper/pseuds/Abby_Keeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has been haunting Elsa since the day that she was killed by her magic. She tried her best to shut her out, but that night she was especially persistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I hope you enjoy my story. It was inspired by a tumblr post and... What have I done? Oh, and feel free to leave comments.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” the twisted voice rang out through the halls. Elsa cowered behind the closed door of her bedroom. Her sister’s footsteps could be heard coming closer at the agonizing pace that set the older girls heart on edge.

“Elsa,” Anna called trying her best to sound like the innocent little girl she had once been.

For a moment, Elsa wanted to believe that her sister had returned and that she had never made the terrible mistake that had ended the other’s life. However, the thought didn’t last very long as Anna grew impatient.

“Elsa, let’s play a game,” the child called out only to be joined with a chorus of eager yeses.

“Let’sss play,” one of the voices said.

“We jussst want to enjoy the sssnow, Elsa,” another added with a terrifying laugh.

She remained silent as she slid to the ground in front of the door and covered her ears with her hands. Tears rolled down her checks as a small layer of ice started to form around her. It was almost like it was trying to comfort and protect her from the monsters that lay on the other side of the door.

“I never see you any more, Elsa,” Anna said. “Mommy and Daddy didn’t resist me like you. They let me play.” There was a moment of silence before a loud thud.

Elsa screamed and jumped away from the door. Anna had never tried to break down the door before, but it was clear that she was growing impatient. “St-stay away,” she tried, but it came out as little more than a whisper.

“But Elsa,” the voice whined. “Don’t you want to see Mommy and Daddy. I think they’re dying to see their little girl again.”

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Elsa stammered managing to stand. From the other side, all she heard was a laugh.

“Anna,” Elsa said this time a little bit stronger, “what happened to them.”

“Why don’t you come out and see?” Anna said.

“Yesss, sssee,” the voices called out pounding on the door.

Elsa shook her head and backed towards her window at the far end of the room. Ice began to form around her at a faster rate as the thumps grew louder and more intense. Soon the entire room was covered in a thick layer of it. At the far end, Elsa was trembling. She had no way to escape.

The door shattered and behind it stood Anna. She was just as Elsa had remembered, but instead of the happy smile that once graced her beautiful face, there was now a twisted grin. In her hands were two bloodied and frozen corpses. Behind her was a disturbing mass of creatures that crudely resembled snowmen.

“Mommy and Daddy came to see you,” she said stepping into the room and dragging the bodies behind her. “You won’t hurt them like you hurt me will you?”

“I d-didn’t mean to hurt you,” Elsa said taking a step backwards. Her back hit the glass and she turned in horror to see that she was out of room.

“It’s not very nice to hurt people, Elsa,” Anna said with a laugh. “It’s ok, though, I can make sure that you learn your lesson.”

She dropped the bodies and walked even closer. With each step, Elsa grew more and more frightened. Behind her, the latch on the window clicked and she felt it give out and swing open.

“I didn’t mean to, Anna,” she pleaded.

“It’s ok, this is an accident, too,” Anna replied with an even wider grin. She closed the remainder of the gap.

Elsa stepped back subconsciously and her foot slid off of the ledge. She reached out for her sister to steady herself, but Anna was a ghost. Her fingers slipped through the other girl and she felt herself falling. The last thing she heard before she crashed to the ground was Anna’s laughter.


End file.
